Namekian
Namekians are one of the playable races for CaCs in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Attributes Namekians have the second highest health stat from the CaC races, being only slightly behind Male Majins. Their basics damage modifier is also considerably high, being third in both melee and basic blasts, but lower for both super categories, being only a bit better than the worst for each. They are also considerably slow in most movement categories, mostly tying or being equal with Male Majins. Their racial bonus gives them 20% faster stamina regeneration, 50% more effective items and health regeneration when low on health. Combo Strings *Light String (9L): First two attacks have the Namekians slap their opponent with their extending left arm, third is a right hand chop, fourth is a left arm backhand, fifth is a triple extending punch. Third and Fourth attack can lead into either break. Sixth is a low punch with left arm, seventh is a launcher knee kick causing a long knockback. Eight attack has the player chase the opponent when rolling, before they teleport in their path instead and backhand knockback them. This knockback is shorter, but it's still in the category to land a perfect shot. The last attack chases behind the opponent into their back, and hits them away again with two kicks. The last attack be can be replaced with a heavy one, which will make user do the alternating string finisher instead, causing a Hard Knockdown. *Heavy String (5H): First attack is a right hand chop, second attack is a left kick, third attack is an upward right kick, fourth is a front downward flip kick, last attack is a double kick, one towards the opponent, juggling them, and the second one coming back, knocking them away. *LHH: The second attack is a juggling right kick, and the second is a downward left kick, knocking opponent down. *Alternating String (HLHLH): The third attack is a double hit with both extended arms, the fourth attack is a launching upkick causing a long knockback, last attack has the player roll chasing the opponent, before delivering a right kick causing a hard knockdown. *5L3H: The first heavy attack is a knee kick, the second is a sweeping left kick knocking the opponent upwards, and the last is a sledgehammer with extended hands, slamming the opponent down with another hard knockdown. Strengths and Weaknesses Being big and imposing, Namekians enjoy good melee range and their ability to take a lot of damage. Their basic attacks are considerably damaging, while the long knockbacks and reliable hard knockdowns allow them to follow up with highly damaging ki supers as well. Quick knockdown in LHH is also a decent combo option that not every character has access too. Their weaknesses are mostly in the slow movement speed, which may require a more methodic approach, as well being a fair bit worse at using strike than Ki blasts. They can use their LHH knockdown for some moves however, and if you're willing to spare a moveslot on it, use it alongside Ki Blast Cannon, to use the slower strike skills. Animations They seem to share several animations to Piccolo, mostly some of the middle attack animations, although their grab is identical as well. Piccolo however makes much more use out of extending his arms, with his heavy string being made almost entirely out of such attacks. Recommended Builds Their high health stat, height allowing them to be really big as well as health regeneration lend themselves max height and health investment to make them incredibly tanky. Their high basic damage and the favourable damage distribution also make investment into basics worthy. Despite their low mutliplier for super attacks, their combos work favourably with ki blast supers, though not so much with strikes. Exclusive Skills *Namek Finger *Darkness Rush (Ranged) *Become Giant Category:CaC Races